


Tarde lluviosa, preferiría echarme una siesta.

by VincentZN



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentZN/pseuds/VincentZN
Summary: Mao se ha olvidado su paraguas y no sabe muy bien cómo regresar a casa sin mojarse en una tarde lluviosa de junio. Por suerte, no está solo.





	Tarde lluviosa, preferiría echarme una siesta.

Mao se quedó justo en la entrada de la academia. Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo con pesar. Se había olvidado el paraguas y la lluvia era demasiado fuerte. Normalmente habría ido corriendo, escondiéndose bajo tejados, improvisando su regreso a casa mojándose lo menos posible, pero ese día llovía torrencialmente. Junio siempre era el mes más lluvioso, y siempre acostumbraba a llevar un paraguas en su mochila, pero no ese día.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algún alma cándida que compartiese paraguas con él. Aunque sabía que era difícil. Hacía horas que las clases se habían acabado, y él se había quedado en la academia para acabar tareas del consejo estudiantil. Tenían decenas de documentos que pasar a ordenador y archivos que recopilar antes de las vacaciones de verano, y tenía que hacer horas extra casi todos los días.

Escuchó un bostezo detrás de él, se le iluminaron los ojos con esperanza, y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Ritsu! —exclamó.

—Ah… No grites tan fuerte… —Ritsu cerró los ojos y se tapó las orejas.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—¿Tú qué crees? Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca —respondió. Miró a Mao con la cara muy relajada.

—¿En serio?

—Claro que no. Me quedé dormido en la biblioteca. Un gafotas de pelo enredado me encontró y me dijo que me fuese a casa —sonrió mientras respondía, como si se sintiese orgulloso de que Mao se hubiese creído su mentira.

—Bueno, bueno —Mao juntó las manos y le guiñó un ojo—. Me vas a dejar ir bajo tu paraguas, ¿a que sí?

Ritsu se limitó a soltar una perezosa risita.

—Te atreves a asumir que he traído paraguas.

—Está bien, está bien. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Ritsu apoyó el hombro en la pared más cercana.

—Con lo a gusto que se estaba en la biblioteca…

—No es un sitio para dormir de todas formas —dijo Mao.

—Maa-kun… Hay gente que hace cosas peores en la biblioteca.

—El consejo lo sabría.

—Paso mucho tiempo allí… Y creo que hay gente que hace brujería o algo.

—¿No lo habrás soñado?

Ritsu iba a responder algo, pero Mao lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué hacemos? Me gustaría volver a casa.

Ritsu, de repente, dio un paso fuera del techo de la entrada. Mao se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo su sorpresa.

—Te vas a mojar —dijo.

—Y ahora que ya me he mojado no hay ningún punto en evitar la lluvia —dijo, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de Mao.

—¡Te resfriarás! —gritó Mao.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y miró al cielo otra vez. No parecía que fuese a amainar pronto.

—Está bien.

Mao salió corriendo tras Ritsu, quien ya estaba totalmente mojado.

—Vaya… Estás aquí —dijo lentamente. Volvió a bostezar.

—¿Cómo puedes bostezar en una situación así?

—Me acabo de despertar…

—Casi siempre estás en estado de recién despierto —apuntó Mao.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al portón principal del colegio. Al atravesarlo, caminaron bajo los árboles del lado de la carretera, para protegerse un poco de la lluvia.

—Mis sueños son bonitos.

—Pero tienes que centrarte un poco más en tus estudios. Quiero graduarme contigo –respondió Mao.

Contempló a Ritsu se reojo y notó que se enrojecía un poco.

—Eso intento… —respondió Ritsu cruzándose de brazos.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, haciendo que ambos se quedasen callados. Se miraron el uno al otro. La respiración de Mao estaba agitada. Sentía como sus tobillos temblaban. Aquel trueno parecía haber caído muy cerca de ellos.

—Vayamos allí —dijo Ritsu, señalando una parada de autobús cerca de ellos.

Mao pudo permitirse relajarse un momento bajo el cobijo de la parada. Había incluso un pequeño banco de madera donde podían sentarse. Varios arbustos de hortensias azules y rosadas rodeaban la parada. Ritsu se acercó a las flores y se agachó para olerlas.

—Te vas a mojar otra vez —dijo Mao.

—Las flores lo merecen…

Ritsu se volvió a poner de pie al lado de Mao, quien no podía dejar de mirarle de reojo.

—Tienes todo el pelo revuelto —dijo Mao, le colocó el pelo a Ritsu detrás de la oreja, con suavidad.

Se miraron un momento a los ojos sin decir nada. Justo entonces, Mao pasó sus dedos por el flequillo de Ritsu, intentando arreglarlo. Se fijó en que Ritsu tenía las mejillas rojas.

Mao sonrió, avergonzado, y apartó la mirada.

—He tenido algunos sueños así —dijo Ritsu.

Mao lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú… y yo.

Ritsu acercó su cara a la de Mao, y pestañeó un par de veces.

—Quiero ver tu sueño… —susurró Mao.

Mao puso su mano en la nuca de Ritsu y le besó. Sus labios se encontraron con ternura, y pronto sus lenguas se unieron. Mao sentía la calidez de la respiración de Ritsu en su piel. Por un momento creyó sentir que estaban en sincronía, que sus corazones latían con el mismo ritmo y que respiraban a la vez.

Al separar sus labios, Ritsu estaba sonriendo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mao y suspiró.

—Me alegro de haberme despertado.

—Si quieres… podemos cumplir muchos otros sueños juntos —dijo Mao.

Se sujetaron de la mano y siguieron contemplando la lluvia, pero ya no les importaba demasiado si se detenía o no.


End file.
